Kid Icarus Uprising: The Fanfiction
by Swift4Sweeper
Summary: When Medusa returns to life after 25 years, it's up to Pit and Palutena to save the world! Pit can't do it alone, so he'll need some help! Alongside allies like Magnus, Samus, Robin, Lucina, Chrom, Marth, Ike, Link, Falco, Fox, and Shulk and the Bionis 7, can the Heroes of Light defeat the Forces of Darkness? Special appearances from (Fr)enemies like Ridley, Metal Face, and Pittoo!


**I do not own Kid Icarus, though I wish I did. SAKURAI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome one and all, to my new Fanfiction of Kid Icarus Uprising, easily one of my most favorite games of this generation. I wanted to try something new for a change, so here's something for you Pit fans! The best thing, this game has NO FOURTH WALL! MY FAVORITE! I'm gonna love this one! Also, when you see italics, that means a god is talking in Pit's , even though this is my personal fic, the plot will be very similar to the actual game's, but with some of my own tweaks, like a character that I will introduce in the first official chapter. Without further ado, here is the prologue!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Underworld Castle)<strong>

Medusa's eye fluttered open weakly as she let out a groan. Mere moments before, she had been enjoying her weightlessness in the nether regions of oblivion, intent on resting for all eternity. The slow return to life for her was utterly taxing, as she nearly blacked out from the exhaustion. The first thing that crossed her mind: how she was still alive? She shook her head to try to remember just what had happened to her, but she found her memories scrambled and confused. The only thing that came clearly to her...her fight with the captain of the Army of Palutena: the flightless angel, Pit.

Her eye twitched in ferocious anger as she remembered Pit, and even more so when he remembered just who Pit served: Palutena, the Goddess of Light, and the one who had turned Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness, into the hideous creature she is today. Shaking away her anger, she stood up from her throne and glanced at a mirror. She shattered it when she saw her reflection: the hideous snake-haired cyclops Palutena had turned her into. Everything was _her _fault. She had died because of _her. _She looked this way because of _her. _Everything boiled down to _her…_ and _Pit._ She screamed in terrible rage, trampling the pieces of the shattered mirror under her gnarled toes, kicking the glass shards in a tantrumic rage, not befitting a goddess like her.

"You DO know that breaking a mirror is a sign of bad fortune, don't you, Lady Medusa?" said a voice.

Medusa whipped her disfigured face around, and shouted, "Who goes there?! Show your face before I drag you out and feed you to my snakes!"

"Hoo hoo!" pouted the voice. "I'm _wounded_ Lady Medusa. I truly am! Don't you recognize the voice of your most trusted commander?"

"...Is that you...Tanatos?" asked Medusa slowly, regaining her composure.

"Hoo hoo! You _do _remember me!" whooped Tanatos.

"Where are you, o God of Death?" asked Medusa, not able to locate Tanatos's position. She could hear his voice closeby, but she couldn't _see _him.

"Right where I've been since the _last_ fanfic! In your hair!" With that, a bright green snake extracted itself from Medusa's hair, and slithered before the Goddess of Darkness. Tanatos then said, "Wait...scratch that. There is no _last _fanfic, is there?"

"Good to see you haven't changed either Tanatos…" grumbled Medusa, annoyed by her commander's positivity.

"Actually, I go by Thanatos now." said Thanatos. "The h is for HAMAZING!" Medusa sweatdropped.

"How long has it been since I was alive..._Thanatos_?" asked Medusa, almost getting her commander's new name wrong.

"25 years, my lady." said Thanatos, adopting a more somber tone. "The world is mostly at peace...and no one remembers us Underworlders anymore…"

"Well Thanatos, when someone disappears for a quarter of a century, that tends to happen." said a feminine voice at the doorway. Medusa and Thanatos turned to see a gaseous ball of blue fire floating at the chamber's entrance. The fire had a gold ring at the top of her head, like a ponytail, and her eyes were lined with insanity.

"Oh my!" whooped Thanatos, turning into is normal form, a green goblin with a outlandish clothing and a ruby for a belly button.

"Would that be you Pandora, Goddess of Calamity?" asked Medusa, her eye squinting in the faint red light of the chamber.

"Yes it is my lady." said Pandora, bowing. "if you call this hideous form _living. _I miss my old human body every day…"

"25 years certainly does change things…" remarked Medusa. She suddenly tensed, sensing the presence of another being above her...someone...no...some_ones…_"Is that you Hewdraw?"

"Lady Medusa!" "My lady!" "You Queenship!" roared three draconic voices all at once. Hewdraw descended from the ceiling. He had changed as well. He now had three heads with a long serpentine body, with little back fins for wings. "25 years certainly does change things alright!" said the red head. "Look at us! We have three heads now!" chimed in the purple head. "If you call that a _good _thing." grumbled the blue head.

"Commander Hewdraw…" remarked Medusa, highly amused. "Good."

"What are your orders Mistress?" asked Thanatos.

"Pandora, conceal yourself in a place where no one can get to you. Take this with you as well." ordered Medusa, handing Pandora a large mirror. "The Mirror of Truth. Use it to increase our numbers."

"Yes my lady." said Pandora lazily, bowing. Both she and the mirror disappeared."

"Thanatos...attack the forces of the sea and claim the Seafloor Palace. It's the perfect base for you."

"As you wish my lady!" whooped Thanatos exuberantly, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Hewdraw, send word to Twinbellows. Tell him and the army to attack the Overworld _now_." stated Medusa, pointing a finger above her.

"Yes ma'am!" all three heads roared at once.

"As for me…" muttered Medusa, she muttered an incantation of sorts that changed her body to have the appearance of a beautiful woman with a gnarled wooden staff. She had learned to disguise her appearance long ago, but never felt the need to do so until now. She repaired the broken mirror with a wave of her hand and looked over her body. "Bad luck comes from breaking mirrors? Well then Pit and Palutena...your luck just turned for the worst!" Medusa cackled and vanished a flash of purple light.

* * *

><p><strong>(Skyworld)<strong>

In the realm of Skyworld, was a large temple. This temple was home to Palutena, ruler of Skyworld and Goddess of Light.

Palutena eased herself into her chamber's hot spring. It had been a long day. There had been a vegetable uprising that had taken place throughout the day that came as a result of her attempts to create Skyworld's Vegetable Surprise. With the world at peace, Palutena had found herself using her hot spring more frequently for the simple pleasure of relaxation.

'It certainly was _surprising_, to say the least.' thought Palutena musedly. Unfortunately, her relaxation ended there as a Centurion Knight came rushing into the chamber. Palutena screamed and was about to vaporize the Centurion when she noticed his panicked expression, like he had escaped from the Underworld.

Palutena willed for normal clothes to appear over top of her hot spring dress and said, "You could've knocked, Commander."

The Centurion sweatdropped as he said, "Sorry your Goddessness, but I have a scouting report…. it's...the _Underworld Army._"

Palutena pondered these words before saying, "You've finally returned Medusa." She grasped her staff and said, "It's time."

* * *

><p><strong>(Pit's Villa)<strong>

One of the floating islands that made up Skyworld was home to a luxurious villa overlooking the clouds. Inside the villa, the angel Pit yawned as he awoke from his morning nap. He rubbed his eyes, and adjusted his wings. Appearance-wise, Pit looked to be about 13-14. His brown hair sparkled in the light of the sun. His skin was slightly tanned from long hours training under the sun. His sky blue eyes matched perfectly with the realm of Skyworld. He wore a white chitin decorated with red and gold hems towards the bottom, fastened on his shoulder by a golden pin in the shape of the symbol of Palutena's Army, a red ruby glinting in its center. In addition, he wore navy blue tights underneath the chitin, along with bronze-gold wrist cuffs, a golden bracelet on his left wrist, and brown sandals decorated with beige bands and white fur.

Unlike other angels, Pit's wings lacked the touch necessary for flight. So when Medusa imprisoned Palutena in Skyworld 25 years ago, she killed all the angels that could fly, and because she deemed Pit not any threat, locked him in the Underworld. After Pit defeated Medusa, Palutena made him the Captain of her Army. In the 25 years since, he had become the finest warrior in the whole army.

As Pit walked outside, a voice said in his head, "_Pit! I need you now!" _Pit stopped in his tracks and said, "Lady Palutena?! What's wrong?!"

"_No time to explain! Just grab a weapon and go to the Hall of Doors! Hurry!" _said Palutena urgently.

"I'm on it!" replied Pit, grabbing his Palutena Bow.

"_Huh...the Palutena Bow…"_ said Palutena thoughtfully. "_I gave it to you in that one game 'Super Bash Sisters!'"_

"You mean 'Super Smash Brothers?" asked Pit.

"_I don't think it was that." _ remarked Palutena.

"It's definitely that." said Pit, with a twinge of annoyance. As Pit approached the Hall of Doors, he said, "But Lady Palutena...I can't fly, remember?"

"_Don't worry about that Pit. You'll see in a minute."_ replied Palutena nonchalantly.

"Alright world! Get ready, because Pit is ready!" shouted Pit as the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time. Chapter 1: The Return of Palutena<strong>

**Synopsis: The Underworld Army is back, and Medusa has been resurrected after 25 years! With the Underworld assailing the humans, can Pit and Palutena defeated the forces of evil?**


End file.
